


Emergency Only

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Attempted mugging, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cld be read as platonic but its me soooo, protective oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: a shiver ran up tobio's spine. he doesn't know why, but he feels like he's being watched.





	Emergency Only

**Author's Note:**

> my tenses are shit. im sorry. smh @ myself.

a shiver ran up tobio's spine. he doesn't know why, but he feels like he's being watched.  
  
as subtle as he could he looks both left and right to see if anyone is looking at him. he finds no one staring at him. the feeling of being watched doesn't leave him though.  
  
_they must be behind me_ , he thinks.  
  
he ponders about turning around and finding the source of his discomfort, but he decides against it. instead, he picks up his discarded grocery bags and hightails it out the store.

he quickened his pace when he hears the sound of feet scurrying after him.

_shit!shit!shit!shit!_  
  
tobio turns a sharp right and breaks out into a run. he only has two bags, so he's not weighed down by the bags too much.  
  
he gasps in shock when he runs into someone. he shuffles back and bows deeply. "my apologies," he says. he may be gruff and blunt, but he isn't impolite.  
  
the stranger turns around, and it’s oikawa tooru. tooru raises a brow at him. “tobio-chan” is all tooru says with a quirked brow, as if to say ‘wtf bro’.

tobio bows once again. “sorry.” he takes this moment to look behind him. he spots a tall fellow wearing a dark grey hoodie with the hood pulled up. the stranger stood a couple feet away, but they kept sparing him glances every couple of seconds. this made tobio stiffen up and his movements robotic as he made to straighten up. “i….i...should get going…” he throws a suspicious glance over his shoulder and accidentally makes eye-contact with the stranger.

_fuck._

tobio makes a move to leave but is stopped by tooru, who grabs him by the wrist. “oikawa-san, i really need to go,” he urges, pulling at the hand enclosed in tooru’s vice-like grip. “oikawa-san,” he begs.

tooru eyes tobio, giving the younger male a once over. he notices how tense tobio is, and how frantic he looks, as well. he doesn’t loosen his grip,”tobio-chan, what’s wrong?" a wave of protectiveness for tobio washes over him, the urge to protect tobio is _very_ strong, but he ignores it in favor of getting some answers...not to better protect him or anything…”what’s wrong,” he gets right into tobio’s face. he watches as tobio’s eyes go to the side and looking at something, or someone. no sooner does tooru spot the hooded figure a few paces away, whom is looking at them with anger.

_oh._

in that one moment everything seemed to click for tooru. tooru glances at the person before plastering a beaming smile on his face, even going as far as wrapping an arm around tobio’s tense shoulders. “i’ve been waiting for you so looooooong, tobio-chan,” he loudly states, a furtive glance sent to the stranger. “honestly, if you’re gonna be late then you should have texted me!” he ushers tobio along, guiding him to a café. he casually looks back and sees the stranger shake their head before hunching their shoulders and walking away, easily merging themselves with the thick crowd of people. tooru grits his teeth from shouting at the person and going after them to….well, he doesn’t know what he would do, but he would _do_ something. as long as that creep isn’t coming for _his kouhai_ anymore then he’ll let it go… the local police station _will_ be getting an anonymous tip about the suspicious activity, though. he tightens his hold on tobio when he sees how shaken up he is. “come on, i’ll take you home,” he veers away from the café and in the direction of tobio’s home. “it’s this way, right?” he receives a curt nod from tobio. he hums in response, and they make their way through the crowd in silence. 

and if tobio leans further into tooru’s embrace, well, neither of them say anything about it and continue on.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

tooru finally (read: reluctantly) releases his hold on tobio when they’re standing in front of tobio’s home. “well...here we are.” tooru says, eyeing the home. it’s a nice traditional-styled home in the color of a calming brown, and the path that lead to the front door is lined with beautiful plants. he turns back to tobio who’s clutching onto the grocery bags as if his life depended on it. a sudden compulsion to grab tobio’s hands washes over him, but he ignores it by placing his hands in his pockets. not a second later tooru brings out his hands from his pockets and makes grabby hands at tobio. “give me your phone. i’m going to input my number just in case this shit happens again.” he makes a gesture at tobio. “please,” he adds with a soft smile.

a shocked and startled tobio places a bag down onto the ground in order to reach into his pocket and grab his phone. he places the device in tooru’s outstretched hand and watches in fascination as tooru inserted his number into his phone, and then take a selfie for the contact picture. tooru had done an _akanbe_ , which didn’t surprise tobio at all.

“there,” tooru states, placing the phone back onto tobio’s waiting hand. “call me if that ever happens again, emergency only,” he stretched the emphasis on ‘emergency only’. 

tobio nods his head. he watches as tooru coughs into a fist and then make a sweeping motion indicating he should go. he nods his head again.

tooru eyes him, but he eventually says,”bye bye, tobio-chan,” and waves.

“thank you,” tobio calls, chest heaving. if is wasn’t for tooru being there he doesn’t know what would’ve happened, and he shudders at thinking of the possibilities that _could_ have happened.

tooru stops walking and makes a calling gesture with his hand. “anytime, tobio-chan. i mean it!” he gives tobio a pointed look before turning and leaving. he feels his phone vibrate and brings it out, seeing an unknown number calling him. “hello,” he says.

“just checking,” he hears tobio say. he looks over his shoulder and spots tobio standing there staring at him with his phone to his ear. “thanks again, oikawa-san.”

tooru chuckles and smiles. “no problem, tobio-chan. it’s what _senpai_ s are for.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

when tobio’s birthday arrived he receives a mysterious package that is left on his doorstep. he opens the small package and finds a black pepper spray, accompanying it is a card.

the card reads:

_keep this on you at all times, tobio-chan. make sure you conceal it, though. use it when someone attacks you, this way_ that _day won’t happen again._

_your favorite senpai,_

_oikawa tooru_

_p.s. happy birthday._

tobio makes a grab for his phone and immediately texts tooru: thx. his phone buzzes with a notification.

THE BEST SENPAI

>>i said emergency only tobio-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!

>>np tho :P

 

tobio feels a smile bloom onto his face.

 

<<it was an emergency thx

 

 THE BEST SENPAI

>>cheeky brat

tobio chuckles. _maybe_ , he thinks, _we can finally be friends._ a blush blossoms onto his cheeks. _or more……_ he vigorously shakes his head of the thought because that could never happen.

Only the future knew what could happen, and honestly, he’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Akanbe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akanbe). I didn't know how to describe it so i literally googled "eye pulling down" and this came up lololol.
> 
> ANYWAY, i decided to make this due to the fact that the fcc is gonna kill net neutrality, so i prolly won't have access to ao3 anymore.....makes me real sad y'all....i was gonna write something fluffy and cute but like this happened....yeah....btw before the fcc kills net neutrality does anyone wanna confess they got a crush on me ;) lol jk but if ya wanna chat with me b4 i no longer have access to [ tumblr ](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) then dm me !! 
> 
> hope you have a good morning/ good afternoon/ goodnight !  
> maria's out, peace~~
> 
> BTW: a good oikage song is Échame La Culpa by Luis Fonsi, Demi Lovato && En Mi Mente by Malu Trevejo


End file.
